


drunken sailor

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: i blame the new sidemen sunday for this fic.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	drunken sailor

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this yesterday after i watched the new video and just finished it today because i got too tired to write more yesterday 😂.

Harry’s slightly swaying on his feet as he finishes his fourth beer of the night and takes a shot from the bar whilst he waits for his red headed friend to come out of the bathroom.   
Ethan has been in there for what feels like centuries and the blondes feet are practically itching the get back on the dance floor.

An exhale escapes from his lips as he feels a wave of nausea wash over his body, but it’s instantly forgotten when Harry’s bright eyes land on the red head who is pushing his way through the sea of dancing and laughing people.

The room feels hot when Ethan grabs onto Harry’s wrists without saying a word and the blonde soon feels himself being dragged quickly away from the bar and into the sea of people- most of whom they don’t know.

Harry allows a chuckle to escape his body as Ethan lets go of his wrists and spins around with a grin on his face:

“Don’t you like this song?” He called loudly over the music and there’s a fond smile that appears on Harry’s face.   
Usually, Ethan would know this was Harry’s favourite song. One they had sung a few times in Sidemen videos.

“I love it, Behz!” Harry yelled back and the shining of Ethan’s eyes don’t go unnoticed by the blonde and he feels a strange flutter in his heart when Ethan’s hands move slowly to lie on his waist.

“Relax.” Ethan had said, pulling his friends body slightly closer to his: “Just enjoy it whilst you can.”

Enjoy what? Harry wasn’t so sure.  
He was most definitely enjoying the night, getting drunk with one of his best friends and there would be brilliant stories to tell the other boys. But- he was also strangely enjoying the closeness of their bodies. 

Ethan brought his hands up to rest in Harry’s as he began moving to the music slowly, forcing the blondes arms to move towards and away from him. It was almost like that scene of Harry and Hermione dancing in the tent during Deathly Hallows Part One. The blonde had chuckled slightly when Ethan had brought his hand up and spun Harry around, a huge grin on his face.

After the spin, their bodies ended up being very close.  
Almost chest to chest and Harry can hear Ethan’s soft exhale over the blaring music.  
He thinks it’s strange he can hear it.   
Harry’s arms had found their way to Ethan’s waist and the red head was so close, the blonde could feel his friends breath against his slightly chapped lips.

“Bog-.” Ethan had began slowly and he glanced up into the eyes of the slightly taller male and Harry easily gets lost in those kind eyes. “Bog, I-.” He had said again but wasn’t able to finish.

Harry had closed the gap between the two, right hand instantly finding its way to cup the side of Ethan’s face as the shorter of the pair began kissing back just as eagerly.  
It was as if they’d hadn’t been allowed to touch each other before, starved and begging for attention.  
Harry’s mouth opens slightly and he lets out a noise of content as Ethan’s tongue slides in.

It’s funny how the music seems to go into a haze, sounding fuzzy and Harry wonders if Ethan’s experiencing the same as him.  
The red heads hand had come up to the back of Harry’s head and he threaded his fingers through the messy hair of his friend.  
Harry broke their kiss for a second in order to regain oxygen into his lungs and he glances down to the ground, allowing his hand to fall away from the red heads face and it his rests against where his shoulder and neck meet.  
Ethan leans his forehead against the blondes slowly and bumps their noses together, Harry smiles.

“Behz?” Harry asks in a whisper and their so close that Ethan can still hear him over the noise.

“Yeah, Bog?” Ethan asks, twisting a strand of Harry’s hair between his fingers delicately.

Harry glances up slowly and locks eyes with his friend, “Me too.” He states before leaning in quickly and continuing their kiss.


End file.
